I Believe
by KiRei Apple
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."/Kata itu seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran namun juga seperti badai yang menghantam mereka pada kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit jika cinta mereka terhalang tembok besar yang bernama ikatan darah./For You/Sequel/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_Takdir. Kadang kala ia sangat menyesali tentang apa yang menimpa dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak membencinya saat sang takdir membuat ia menemukannya. Dia seperti senyuman di musim semi, kebahagian di musim gugur, semangat di musim panas dan kehangatan di musim dingin._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kata itu seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran namun juga seperti badai yang menghantam mereka pada kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit jika cinta mereka terhalang tembok besar yang bernama_ _ikatan darah_ _. Mereka menyerahkan semua kepada takdir namun bukan berarti perasaan mereka sesaat. Kenyataannya jika rasa cinta mereka semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu._

 **I Believe**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam chara di dalamnya**

 **.**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **[ Gaara X H. Sakura ]**

 **.**

 **Au,incest, typo (s), misstypo, Ooc, Eyd ancur, GaJe, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel For You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Penerimaan murid baru di SHIS telah tiba. Sekolah unggulan dengan fasilitas lengkap dan di khususkan untuk para siswa tinggal di asrama. Sekolah terletak di tengah-tengah asrama putra dan putri yang terpisah. Walau pun Suna kota yang gersang namun sekolah ini sangat nyaman dengan nuansa hijau pepohonandan bunga-bunga yang sengaja di tanam.

Barisan murid dengan seragam baru terlihat semangat mengikuti acara penyambutan yang di adakan pihak sekolah. Seragam merah marun dengan kmeja putih dan dasi hitam.

"Aku, Haruno Gaara sebagai ketua Osis SHIS –"

Di atas podium terlihat ketua Osis memberikan sambutannya di hadapan siswa baru di SHIS. Tatapan memuja terlihat dari para gadis melihat sosoknya. Tampan dan genius dalam bidang akademis maupun non akademis. Dengan sosoknya yang tenang membuat siapapun ingin berdekatan dengannya.

Haruno Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat iris jadenya melihat seseorang di tengah-tengah barisan. Gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"hey, Sakura." Seorang gadis pirang di sampingnya berbisik dengan sedikit mendekat ke gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

"Apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Ino, Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik berambut pirang itu kembali berkata. "Gaara- _nii_ sangat tampan."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan "Tidak."

"Kau harus siap-siap seperti saat di smp dulu. Banyak yang menitip surat dan hadiah kepadamu." Kata Ino pelan dengan senyuman jahilnya mengingat dulu Sakura yang setiap harinya membawa setumpuk surat ataupun hadiah.

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

Jika bukan karena sekarang sedang upacara mungkin Ino akan tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sakura. "Kau cemburu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "M-mana mung –"

"Aku tau dan hanya bercanda jidat." Dengus Ino dengan senyuman kecilnya. Ia hanya berniat menggoda sahabatnya ini. mana mungkin Sakura cemburu kepada Kakaknya sendiri.

Menundukan wajahnya, Sakura tersenyum lirih mendengar perkataan Ino yang memang kenyataan. "Aku cemburu." Ya . kenyataanya adalah jika ia mencintai Kakaknya sendiri, Haruno Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di khususkan untuk para siswa ke kamar asrama masing-masing yang sudah di tetapkan. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena sekamar dengan Ino. Mungkin jika orang lain ia akan merasa canggung. Walau ia orang yang gampang berteman.

"Aku ranjang ini saja." Ino mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dekat dinding. Kamar ini terdapat dua ranjang dengan meja kecil di masing-masing ranjang. Sedangkan untuk menaruh pakaian di sediakan dua lemari berukuran sedang.

Sakura duduk di ranjang satunya. Dekat jendela dan itu kesukaannya. Kamar dengan cat putih terlihat nyaman. " _Arigatou,_ Pig." Kata Sakura menatap Ino dengan senyumannya.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia tau jika Sakura sangat menyukai posisi itu. Tidur dekat jendela seperti di rumahnya. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan akhir pekan, ok." Kata Ino yang mulai membuka koper miliknya dan membongkarnya untuk di rapihkan ke lemari.

"Hm." Angguk Sakura yang juga mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Ino. Membuka kopernya dan mulai meletakannya ke lemari.

Terdengar deringan ponsel milik Sakura membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino perihal siapa yang menghubungi Sakura.

Sakura bergumam dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. "Gaara-nii."jawab Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian kembali merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Ya, Gaara- _nii_." Jawab Sakura setelah menekan tombol 'ok' di ponselnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura mengangguk, "baiklah."kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Ino aku pergi menemui Gaara- _nii_ dulu ya?" Sakura bangun dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hm. Titip salam kepada _Senpai_ ganteng ok." Gurau Ino dengan tawa kecilnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus dan tertawa sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup. "Dasar."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menikmati perjalanannya ke gedung sekolah dengan pandangan yang berdecak kagum. Sekolah ini sangat luas dan tidak menyesal karena sudah memilih sekolah ini sebagai tujuannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura lupa menanyakan di mana ruangan Osis berada kepada Kakaknya tadi. Irisnya berbinar saat menemukan seseorang yang ia kenali dan dia adalah sahabat Kakaknya.

"Utakata- _nii_!" panggil Sakura dengan sedikit kencang.

Siswa dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut berponi menyamping itu menoleh dan tersenyum saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Melambai, ia menyuruh Sakura mendekat ke tempatnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menurutinya untuk menghampiri pemuda tampan yang merupakan sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin ke tempat Gaara –"

"Untuk apa kau menemui ketua?" seseorang menyela perkataan Sakura membuat dua orang yang sedang berbicara menoleh.

Sakura memiringkan keplanya tidak mengerti. "Memangnya ken –"

"Aku tanya mau apa kau menemui Gaara, gadis centil."

"Sari!" bentak Utakata kepada gadis yang mengatai Sakura. Bisa mati jika Gaara tau.

"G-Gadis centil?"

"Ya."

Utakata menepuk dahinya keras melihat kelakuan Sari. "Sari –"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kekakasihku." Ketus Sari dan mengatakan jika Gaara adalah kekasihnya.

"Sakura –"

"B-Benarkah?"

Sari mengangguk mantap. "Sana pergi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara- _kun_ ku." Usir Sari dengan tangan menyuruh Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan berlari. Apa benar Kakaknya memiliki kekasih? Gaara setahun lebih tua darinya dan mungkin itu benar. Apa gadis itu kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa menghinanya?

Utakata mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang Sari tajam. "Dasar bodoh." Desisnya kemudian pergi ke arah Sakura berlari.

Sari menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu acuh. Mana ia peduli. Toh ia ketua _Fangirls_ Gaara dan harus menghalau siapa saja yang berdekatan dengan Gaara milik mereka. Ya milik mereka dan itu adil.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam Gaara menunggu adiknya di ruangannya dan ia sudah menghbiskan dua kaleng minuman soda. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia menghela dan beranjak ke jendela yang sekarang sudah menampilkan langit jingga dengan suara burung yang berbondong untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

Ponselnya di dekatkan di telinganya dan terdengar jika telpon itu terhubung. Dan kemudian suara seseorang terdengar namun buka yang di harapkan.

"Gaara- _nii_ ini Ino, ponsel Sakura tertinggal di kamar." Jelas Ino setelah mengangkat telfon Sakura.

Di tinggal? Jadi dia keluar?

"Sakura, kemana?" tanya.

Ino di seberang sana mungkin terkejut mendegar perkataan Gaara. "Bukankah dia sedang bersama Gaara- _nii_?"

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan Gaara langsung menutup telponnya. "Kemana kau, Sakura."

"Aku akan ke kamar." Utakata masuk dengan setumpuk map di tangannya, kemudian meletakannya di meja Gaara. "Ayo!" ajaknya namun Gaara bergeming. Diam tidak menjawab.

Ingat akan sesuatu Utakata bertanya kepada Gaara. "Apa Sakura- _chan_ tadi kemari?" tanyanya dan langsung mendapat perhatian Gaara.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Utakata mengangguk. "Maaf aku kehilangan jejak setelah Sakura- _chan_ pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eto... " aduh, gimana mengatakannya ya. "Sakura- _chan_ menangis karena –"

Utakata menghentikan perkataannya saat Gaara yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. "Hey!"

"Kunci ruangan ini." perintah Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan Utakata yang mendengus kesal.

"Dasar, Siscom."

.

.

.

.

Gaara berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang sepi dan gelap. Matahari sudah bergantian tugasnya dengan sang rembulan dan ia belum menemukan adiknya. Peluh menetes di pelipis dan tubuhnya karena berlarian mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Sakura." Desahnya frustasi mengacak-acak rambut merah batanya.

Alisnya mengeryit saat iris jadenya melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang memandang langit malam. Walau tanpa penerangan, sosok itu terlihat jelas karena sinar rembulan yang meneranginya.

Tersenyum. Gaara berlari ke tempat orang itu berada dengan hati berkecamuk, bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mengela nafas. Kenapa ia jadi cengeng begini? Jika benar apa yang di katakan gadis tadi, apa mungkin ini sudah semestinya?

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku akan melepasmu." Desahnya pelan.

"Melepaskan siapa, hm?"

Seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura dan menyusupkan kepala merahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu.

Sakura tahu dan sangat kenal siapa pemilik suara dan wangi tubuh ini. Tapi hatinya berontak untuk tetap diam, mengacuhkan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" suara barithone itu berbisik dan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya.

Pemuda itu semakin memeluk erat tubuh gadis yang berada di kungkungan tubuh tegapnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura dan ia tidak tau apa masalahnya. "Katakan." Gaara berbisik lirih dan memohon.

Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan tangan pemuda yang memeluknya dan berbalik berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik netra jade yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. "Kau membohongiku, Gaara- _nii_." Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar dan Gaara tidak suka karena panggilang Sakura kepadanya. Sakura tidak akan memanggil seperti itu saat berduaan dengannya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Gaara tidak suka berbasa-basi apalagi melihat Sakura yang seolah mengacuhkannya dan lagi perkataan Utakata masih di ingatnya jika Sakura tadi menangis.

"Ada gadis yang mengaku kekasihmu," Sakura akhirnya mengatakan tentang perkataan gadis yang bernama Sari itu. "dan aku di ancam harus menjauhimu."

Gaara mengeryitkan alisnya bingung dan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya dan berdiri. "Aku ngantuk selamat malam _Niii-san_." Dengus Sakura yang bersiap pergi namun –

'BRUK'

Tubuhnya tertarik dan memutar hingga membentur tubuh Gaara. Mendelik, Sakura berusaha meloloskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sakura dalam. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara merunduk dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau lebih percaya mereka?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tegas dan Sakura tau jika Gaara sedang serius.

"Entahlah."

"sakura –"

"Aku tidak mau di anggap gadis genit penggoda kekasih orang, Gaara- _nii_!" kesal Sakura membuat Gaara mendengus dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tau bukan siapa kekasihku, Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya."

Menjawil hidung gadis itu Gaara terkekeh. "Aku menunggumu dan kau malah asik di sini tidak memberitahuku?"

Sakura mendengus. "Sudah lah lupakan."

"Hm."

Dengan ragu Sakura mendongakan wajahnya hingga mata mereka saling berpandangan dan hidung saling bersentuhan. "Bagaimana hubungan kita?" cicit Sakura mengenai hubungan mereka yang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Gaara kalem dan lagi Sakura harus menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi bagaimana saat di sekolah?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Gaara _-kun_!"

Gaara mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Terserah."

"Mungkin di sekolah kita harus jaga jarak," Sakura berujar pelan. "Tapi, jangan jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun!"

"Baik, _Princess Haruno_."

Sakura tersenyum, berjinjit untuk menjangkau apa yang ia inginkan. Mencium Gaara. Namun Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya hingga membuat kerucutan di bibirnya terlihat.

"Jangan menyusahkan diri," Gaara merunduk dan terhenti ketika jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci. "Hanya aku yang akan berusaha tanpa menyakitimu dan membuatmu kesulitan... Sakura." Kemudian bibirnya menyapu bibir gadis merah muda yang memejamkan matanya. di sela pagutannya, Gaara membuka matanya menatap wajah cantik dengan dahi lebar, bulu mata lentik, hidung kecil yang pas itu dengan pandangan sendu. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya menyambut dan menyampaikan perasaannya lewat sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Aku akan terus bersama-mu, _Imotou_."

"Aku tidak ingin semua berakhir dan kehilanganmu, Nii-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Sakura : aku main lagi dengan Gaara-kun ^_^

Gaara : Hm. Mohon kerja samanya.

Sakura : ha'i

Gaara : Aku sudah minta izin pd Sasuke.

Sakura : oh, aku masih banyak main dengan Suamiku.

Gaara : Kau tidak lelah?

Sakura : ha ha ha tidak. Aku sedang kejar setoran untuk menyicil rumah yang hancur karena tanganku.

Gaara : woww

Maaf jika typo brserakan dll yaaa

Sekian dulu lah.

 **Tanaka Rei [WRS ]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jangan membuat dirimu merasakan kesulitan. Biarkan aku yang harus menanggungnya. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal tetap bersamamu."

 **I Believe**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **[Gaara x H. Sakura]**

 **.**

 **Au/Incest/Ooc/Typo (s)/misstypo/Eyd/GaJe, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **==I Believe==**

Sinar mulai merambat menyinari di setiap sudut SHIS. Terlalu pagi untuk sebagian penghuni asrama bangun di pagi hari. Sekolah masuk jam sembilan dan sekarang masih jam enam pagi.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang di ikat tinggi, menggunakan celana trainingnya dengan kaos putih untuk atasannya. _Earphone_ dipakainya untuk menemani kegiatannya ini. Ya. Ia sedang lari pagi, dan ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari bersama Kakaknya sebelum Kakaknya pindah ke sekolahan ini.

Mengingat Kakak merahnya, tiba-tiba pipinya merasa panas. Apalagi mengingat apa yang terjadi di perpustakan. Namun senyuman di wajahnya memudar saat iris klorofilnya melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura mencoba mengusir hal yang mengganggunya mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan kemarin. Ia tidak boleh cemburu dan orang lain tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kakaknya itu.

Berlari pelan, Sakura menutup matanya sesaat saat melewati di mana Kakaknya sedang berbincang dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Jangan cemburu, Sakura." ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan membuka matanya setelah merasa jika ia sudah melewati zona bahaya itu. Namun, ia merasa kakinya berlari di tempat dan kaosnya seperti tertarik ke belakang.

Menoleh, Sakura mendengus saat melihat pelakunya. Kakaknya yang melakukannya dan gadis pirang itu mematapnya aneh. 'Hey. Harusnya aku yang mematapmu seperti itu Nona.'

" _Ohayou_."

Suara sapaan Gaara membuat Sakura mengerjap. Ia membalikan badan dan tersenyum kikuk.

" _Ohayou mo_."

"Kau siswa baru?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada terdengar sinis.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ia di pandang seperti gadis genit?

"A-ak..."

"Dia adikku." Gaara mendahului Sakura untuk mengatakan siapa mereka. Entah kenapa Sakura sebal mendengarnya. Bukan kah ia yang menginginkan? Tapi kenapa ia kesal, seperti kekasih yang tidak di anggap.

Gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba memghambur memeluk Sakura. " _Gomennasai_. Aku kira kau fansnya." gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawil pipi Sakura gemas.

Chk. Muka dua! Dengus Sakura.

"Baiklah... Aku pamit, Gaara- _nii._ " Sakura membungkuk dan langsung berbalik berlari kembali.

Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan melihat punggung adiknya yang kini mulai berlari di depannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya kepada gadis pirang itu dan langsung berlari mengikuti jejak adiknya.

Shion menguap. Ia sengaja bangun pagi setiap hari karena ingin menemui Gaara. Ia tau Gaara selalu melakukan aktifitasnya ini setiap pagi. Melihat adik merah mudanya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Untung ia tidak memarah-marahinya tadi, jika tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Gaara lagi. Dan sepertinya mendekati adiknya itu akan menguntungkannya bukan?

 **...**

Gaara berlari pelan mengikuti kemana adiknya itu berlari. Ia sengaja berlari pelan di belakangnya dan menikmati apa yang tersaji di depannya. Rambut merah muda yang di ikat tinggi itu memperlihatkan leher putih dengan keringat yang melintas turun kebawah membuatnya tertegun. Jika ada lelaki lain yang tertangkap melihat pemandangan ini ia tidak akan segan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu.

Dari jauh terlihat segerombolan pemuda yang sepertinya akan berlatih Sepak bola di lapangan luar. Mendengus ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke samping gedung yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"H-Hey..." teriakan Sakura terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang menariknya dan memeluknya kini.

"G-Gaara- _nii_."

Gaara hanya diam menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya. Wajah manisnya itu penuh dengan keringat dan nafasnya terengah.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Gaara yang Sakura tau itu adalah sosok Kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hm, aku hanya kesal Gaara- _kun_." Ujar Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Tersenyum, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium kening, turun dengan perlahan ke pelupuk mata sakura, kemudian pipi. Dia menyapu keringat yang ada di wajah kekasihnya dengan bibirnya. Dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjang yang keadaannya hampir sama. Berkeringat dan menempelkan beberapa helai rambut merahnya.

Sakura menegang. Ia bisa merasakan bibir kekasihnya yang menyapu semua keringatnya. Tapi, tubuhnya terasa tersengat aliran listrik.

"G-Gaara- _niihhh_." Sakura melengkuh karena merasakan sensasi lain yang di alaminya. Menjambak rambut merah bata Kekasihnya, dan refleks menekannya.

Gaara menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher dan wajah Sakura yang sudah berwarna merah pekat. Ia sengaja tidak meninggalkan sesuatu yamg pastinya akan menjadi kemarahan Sakura jika ia melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Kembali ke asmmpfft."

Perkataan Gaara terhenti karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan menciumnya. Tersenyum di sela ciumannya, Gaara menekan tengkuk kekasihnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Mempersempit dan semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil itu ke tembok, membuat Sakura melengkuh di sela ciumannya.

Terengah, Mereka melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan kembali menyatukan benang salvia ke asalnya sebelum terputus.

"Mppffhh." Sakura semakin mencengkram rambur merah bata yang ia yakini pasti berantakan.

Gaara melepaskan pagutan mereka dan kembali menyatukannya dan tangannya mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan semakin menghimpitnya.

Refleks, Sakura mengeratkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Gaara mengakibatkan mereka mereka melengkuh karena merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana semakin menekan.

"Ahnn..." Sakura mendesah saat ciuman mereka terlepas dan Gaara semakin menekannya membuat sesuatu di bawah sana merasakan hal aneh namun ia menginginkan lebih.

Gaara mendesis saat sesuatu yang terasa basah menekan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Melihat pemandangannya di depannya membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Kau..." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kembali namun terhenti karena terdengar seseorang yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

Sakura langsung menurunkan kakinya dari tubuh Gaara dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana ini Gaara- _kun._ "

Gaara mendengus. Menarik lengan Sakura dan menggandengnya keluar menemui siapa yang sudah mengganggunya.

Dari arah sana, terlihat Utakata berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Ayo." ajak Gaara dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

Utakata mendengus sebal saat melihat orang yang di cari-carinya akhirnya ketemu. Dia sedang berjalan dengan adiknya yang di gandengnya.

"Kau kemana saja?!" kesal Utakata saat Gaara sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hm."

"Kalian habis berkencan, eh?"

Perkataan Utakata sukses membuat kedua saudara itu menoleh kepadanya. "E-eto..."

"Jangan konyol baka Uta." desis Gaara membuat Utakata merinding seketika.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," dengus Utakata sebal. Ia kan hanya menggoda mereka. Siapapun pasti akan berpendapat sama karena melihat kelakuan adik kakak ini bukan?

"Hm. Ada apa?"

"Aku pinjam buku PR-mu."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Gaara. PR? Dan karena hal itu dia mengganggunya?

"Hm. Ayo." Gaara mendengus mengacuhkan Utakata dan menarik Sakura pergi.

"H-hey Gaara!"

Teriakan kesal Utakata membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh, ia mendengus melihat Sahabatnya yang merengut kesal itu. "Di bawah bantal, aku akan sarapan di kantin bersama Sakura. Kau mau ikut?" jelas Gaara mengenai letak buku tugasnya dan mengajak sahabatnya bergabung.

"Aku lapar, tapi harus mengerjakan ini dulu." jelas Utakata karena tugasnya belum selesai di kerjakannya semalam. Tapi ia pun sangat lapar jadi, "aku titip roti saja ok." dan pergi berlari menuju asrama putra.

"Ayo Gaara- _kun_ aku lapar." ajak Sakura dengan nada manja.

Gaara mendengus dan tersenyum kecil. "Hm."

 **...**

Jam pelajaran pertama kosong di karenakan guru mereka sedang tidak hadir dan hanya di berikan tugas untuk pelajaran nanti.

"Sakura, jika yang tidak mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Gaara- _nii_ pasti mereka beranggapan kalian sepasang kekasih."

Sakura menegang mendengar perkataan Ino. "T-tidak mungkin."

Ino mengangguk. "Kan aku bilang jika yang belum tau, Jidat."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa beranggapan seperti itu?" tanyanya ingin tau alasan pandangan orang kepada hubungan ia dan Kakaknya.

"Siapa yang tidak iri melihat pemandangan pagi hari di kantin seorang pangeran SHIS, Gaara- _nii_ memyuapi seorang gadis, Sakura."

"Gaara- _nii_ sering melakukan-nya, Ino." sanggah Sakura karena Kakaknya itu memang sering menyuapinya.

"Aku tau itu." dengus Ino. "Makanya kalian jangan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

Sakura tertegun. Benar apa yang di katakan Ino. Mungkin sikap Gaara terlalu berlebihan untuk menunjukan seorang Kakak kepada adiknya. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu manja kepadanya, Ino." kata Sakura dengan tawanya.

Ino ikut tertawa. Memang benar. Sakura sangat manja jika dengan Kakaknya itu. "Makanya cari pacar saja Sakura." ujar Ino dan mendapat tatapan sebal Sakura. "Aku tidak berminat."

Sakura memilih melihat pemandangan dari jendelanya. Kelas satu terletak di lantai dua dan ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela yang merupakan kesukaannya.

Getaran di saku kemejanya membuatnya mengerjap. Mengambil ponsel miliknya, ia membaca pesan masuk untuknya.

[Aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama karena harus mengerjakan laporan yang menumpuk.]

Sakura tersenyum dan mengetik, membalasnya.

[Tidak apa. Jangan terlalu di paksakan.] _send_.

Tak lama pesan balasan masuk.

[Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu dengan keinginanmu.]

Sakura langsung tersedak. Beruntung lah karena tidak ada Ino sekarang karena sedang keluar kelas. Baru saja akan membalas, Kakaknya itu kembali mengirimnya pesan.

[Aku hanya bercanda. _Gomen ne_ :D aku sangat merindukanmu, Cherry.]

Senyum Sakura mengembang dan secepat kilat ia membalas kembali.

[Aku pun merindukanmu, Honey. ;) ] _send_.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Gaara memperhatikannya dari bawah.

 **...**

Istirahat. Sakura memilih duduk bersender dengan mata tertutup, _earphone_ di telinganya merasakan angin akhir musim semi di salah satu pohon di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sudah makan dengan Ino, dan Ino pergi ke toilet untuk merapihkan penampilannya itu. Chk. Dia itu harus selalu fress dan cantik. Itulah yang selalu di katakan Ino.

"Kau sendirian?"

Seseorang mendengus karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Ini adalah tempat favorite-nya dan dia sekarang menempatinya. Mendengus, tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu _earphone_ yang di pakai gadis itu, dan sukses membuat gadis itu langsung memandangnya sengit.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" gadis itu berteriak. Namun orang itu hanya terdiam memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Rambut merah mudanya, iris klorofil meneduhkan itu sangat menawan. Suaranya bagaikan nyanyian di pendengarannya. Ya. Lebih tepatnya nyanyian di musim semi yang indah. Berdehem, pemuda yang sejak tadi terpaku akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tempatku."

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya heran. "Bicara yang jelas, Tuan." dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau menempati tempatku."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Tadi tidak ada siapa pun dan aku pertama. Jadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Hm." pemuda itu memilih mengacuhkan dan memakai _earphone_ Sakura. Alisnya mengeryit saat mendengar lagu yang sangat ia tau. " _Koi no Ochite_?"

Sakura mendengus dan merampas, melepas paksa _earphone_ dari pemuda itu. "Bukan urusanmu."ketusnya dan langsung berdiri, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Kau tidak mengenaliku, Saki." ujarnya dengan raut sedih dan tangannya merogoh ke saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan benda berharga yang selalu menemaninya. Kalung berbandul kunci.

"Aku kembali."

 **...**

"Ano Gaara- _kun_ ," Shion memberikan sebuah map merah kepada Gaara yang merupakan Ketua Osis. "Ini untuk acara kunjungan wisata ke Amegakure."

Gaara menoleh dan menerima map itu. Mereka sedang menuju ruangan rapat yang terletak di lantai dua gedung. "Hn."

Shion tersenyum. Rasa senang menyelimutinya mengingat kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Gaara adalah orang pertama yang merebut perhatiannya dan ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar konyol. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada sosok sepertinya bukan?

Gaara langsung masuk saat tiba di pintu ruangan rapat. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran yang lain karena rapat memang akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi.

"Siapkan semua yang akan di bahas nanti, Shion- _san_." kata Gaara sembari meletakan map tadi di meja tempatnya.

Shion mendengus mendengar panggilan Gaara kepadanya. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan, "panggil Shion saja Gaara- _kun_."

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Shion diam namun membuat gadis itu merona. "Hn. Shion."

"Itu lebih baik bukan?" Shion sangat senang saat Gaara mengambilnya seperti itu. Itu terdengar lebih meyakinkan untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Gaara- _kun_."

"Hn." Gaara menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang di bacanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Perkataan Shion sukses membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya. "Katakan."

Gaara seolah memberikan keyakinan untuk Shion dengan apa yang di katakannya. "Aku menyukai seseorang," Shion menatap Gaara dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku."

"..."

"Aku menyukainya sejak dulu dan aku pun berharap dia memiliki perasaan sepertiku."

Gaata mengeryitkan alisnya heran dengan apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Apa ia sedang bercerita dan meminta pendapatnya? "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shion."

Shion maju berdiri di depan meja Gaara. Ia merunduk perlahan dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir pemuda yang di sukainya itu namun bukan bibir melainkan telapak tangan Gaara lah yang ia kecup.

" _Daisuki_ , Gaara- _kun_." aku Shion tentang perasaannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan tangan yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Iris jadenya menatap datar kepada gadis itu. " _Gomen_ Shion."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Shion seketika menjadi murung. "Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu, _gomennasai_." harusnya ia memastika dulu perasaan Gaara. Tapi mengingat Gaara belum memiliki kekasih jadi ia berani mengungkapkannya. Atau... "Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Gaara bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat gadis merah muda pergi dari taman belakang. Ia tidak menemaninya makan siang bersama karena tugas yang menumpuk dan terpaksa menahan rindu yang semakin menggila ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

Shion menatap punggung kokoh di depannya. "Ya. Itu penting."

Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum tipis dan untuk pertama kalinya Shion melihat senyuman itu dari Gaara. Demi Tuhan, jangan katakan apa yang akan membuatnya hancur.

"Tidak ada, belum saatnya." kata Gaara kembali melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang. Iris jade nya menyipit saat pemuda bangun dari duduknya. Bukan kah itu tadi tempat Sakura berada?

Shion tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Gaara. Apa maksudnya? Belum saatnya untuk berhubungan kah? Jadi ia masih punya harapan kan? "Apa itu tidak?" tidak yang di maksudkan Shion adalah tidak punya seseorang yang special.

"Hn."

Senyuaman Shion mengembang. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, anggota-anggota yang lainnya masuk karena waktu rapat akan segera di mulai.

Gaara masih menatap dalam diam tempat itu. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Menghela nafas pelan ia berbalik karena anggota yang lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Tapi perasaan cemas menggelayutinya.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Siapakan pemuda ituuu?**

 **Karena aku gk masukin Papa Uke di sini ya ^_^**

 **Thanks for U all. ^_^ yg foll/fav/revw gk nyangka ada juga yang suka GaaSaku. :D**

 **WTR (WRS)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun terlihat duduk menyendiri di sudut taman sekolah. Semua sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, namun tidak dengannya yang tampak murung.**

 **''Neji-** _ **kun**_ **.''**

 **Panggilan dari suara cempreng gadis yang se'usianya membuatnya menoleh. Ia tidak menampakan senyum khasnya atau pun berbicara saat gadis yang teman sekelasnya itu menghampirinya. Kembali, ia meluruskan pandangannya pada pemandangan taman yang indah dengan daun-daun berguguran.**

 **"Aku mencarimu," gadis manis yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut merah muda itu langsung duduk di samping Neji dan meletakan kotak bento di sampingnya. "Ayo kita makan siang dan kenapa kau di luar." ujar gadis itu sedikit kesal karena Neji yang tiba-tiba menghilang.**

 **"Ada kakakmu bukan?" entah petanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari Neji dan lagi membuat gadis itu berdecak.**

 **"Gaara-** _ **nii**_ **kan sudah dua hari tidak masuk Neji-** _ **kun**_ **."**

 **Neji bergumam dan menoleh menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya kepada temannya ini, tapi ia takut.**

 **"Sakura."**

 **Gadis yang kini sedang membuka bentonya mendongak. "Ya."**

 **"Lusa aku akan pindah ke Konoha."**

 **"K-konoha?"**

 **"Hm."**

 **Perkataan Neji membuat Sakura menghentikan tangannya yang akan menyumpit tempura kesukaannya. "B-benarkah?"**

 **Neji mengangguk. "Maaf."**

 **Sakura tertawa mendengar Neji minta maaf. Temannya di sini hanya Neji sedangkan yang lain mendekatinya hanya karena ingin dekat dengan Kakaknya.**

 **"Untuk apa minta maaf," Sakura menyumpit tempura itu dan menyodorkan nya kepada Neji. "Hari terakhir bersamaku." ucapnya riang dan memaksa Neji memakannya.**

 **"Aku sangat menyukaimu." ucap Neji tersenyum disela kunyahannya.**

 **"Tentu saja," Sakura berujar bangga namun jelas terlihat matanya berair menahan tangis. "N-Neji-** _ **kun**_ **kapan-kapan kembalilah ke Suna."**

 **Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya Neji tersenyum. "Janji."**

 **Sakura pun tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka. "Aku akan menunggumu."**

 **Terlihat wajah kelegaan dari Neji setelah mengatakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Ia yang harus pindah ke keluarga besarnya di Konoha dan harus berpisah dengan Sakura, teman yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat.**

 **...**

 **Neji bersender di pagar rumahnya. Ayahnya sedang mengambil koper di dalam rumah. Iris mutiaranya terus menatap ke arah jalan berharap seseorang akan datang memberikan salam perpisahan kepadanya.**

 **"Ayo berangkat, Neji."**

 **Ayah Neji sudah keluar dengan dua koper besar. Ia berjalan ke mobil dan menaruh koper-koper itu di bagasi.**

 **"Neji."**

 **Neji menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berjalan ke mobil. Namun, saat ia memegang pintu mobil suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan ditunggunya datang.**

 **"NEJI-** _ **KUN**_ **!"**

 **Neji menoleh dan senyumannya mengembang saat gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu bergoyang akibat berlari kencang datang di hari keberangkatannya.**

 **"Sakura."**

 **Sakura bertumpu kepada lututnya dengan nafas terengah. "Hah... hah... Syukurlah belum terlambat."ucapnya yang mulai berdiri.**

 **"Ya."**

 **Sakura tersenyum dengan tangan kanan terangkat membuat Neji melihatnya bingung apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura.**

 **"Tada~"**

 **Sebuah kalung terlihat saat Sakura membuka genggaman tangannya. "Ini untukmu."ucapnya dan memakaikan kepada Neji.**

 **Neji terpaku dengan tangan memegang kalung pemberian Sakura. Tersenyum, ia pun membuka syal putih yang dipakainya dan memakaikan kepada Sakura. "Aku akan menjaganya."ucapnya seraya memeluk Sakura.**

 **Sakura mengangguk dengan air mata yang menetes. Teman satu-satunya harus meninggalkannya dan ia akan selalu merindukannya.**

 **"Aku berjanji tidak akan cengeng dan baik-baik saja."**

 **Melepas pelukannya Neji tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura. "Janji, dan saat aku kembali kau harus menepati janjimu."**

 **"Ya."**

 **"** _ **Sayonara**_ **, Sakura." ucap Neji dan melambaikan tangan saat akan masuk ke mobil.**

 **"Hati-hati dan ingat janjimu." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman dan juga melambai kepada Neji.**

 **Mobil itu telah membawa teman satu-satunya yang selalu menemani Sakura selain Kakaknya. Sosok anak lelaki yang pendiam yang memiliki rambut coklat gelap pendek dengan iris mutiara yang indah. Pintar, menjadi idola namun selalu mengasingkan diri menjauh dari keramaian. Dia menerima Sakura dan selalu berbicara banyak hal saat mereka berdu bahkan saat liburan musim panas yang dihabiskan berenang atau berburu kubang.**

 **"Neji-** _ **kun**_ **."**

 **I Believe**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Gaara x H. Sakura**

 **Au, Typo, Ooc, Eyd, GaJe etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= I Believe =**

Suasana pagi mulai terasa kebisingannya di gedung sekolah. Siswa mulai berdatangan dan hilir mudik memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari sekumpulan siswa yang memenuhi papan pengumuman. Semua berdesakan dan terlihat gembira menyambut apa yang akan diadakan pihak sekolah.

Termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang juga sedang berdiri membaca pengumuman itu.

"Hey Sakura apa kau akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Sakura yang jelas sekali senang dengan hal ini. "Kapan lagi kita mengelilingi daerah Amegakure yang katanya selalu turun hujan."

Ino menopang dagu dengan ibu jarinya memikirkan sesuatu. "Kita sekalian berkunjung ke salah satu sekolahan di sana bukan?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan Sakura.

Sakura mengeryitkan alis menatap Ino curiga karena sahabatnya itu tersenyum aneh. "Jangan bilang kau akan mencari pemuda di sana Pig."

Ino tertawa pelan dan menjentikan jarinya. "Menyelam sambil minum susu."ucapnya dan berbalik pergi. "Ayo kita ke kelas."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Itu lah Ino dan ia hanya bisa berharap di sana tidak ada pemuda tampan seperti kekasihnya. Berbicara soal kekasih, tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Menggeleng, Sakura berbalik untuk menyusul Ino namun ia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aww."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

mendongak, iris hijau Sakura terbelalak melihat siapa yang tertabraknya. "K-kau."

Siswa yang pernah bertemu di taman sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan, rambut panjangnya dan iris mutiara itu seperti tidak asing baginya.

Siswa itu hanya merundukan wajahnya dan sontak membuat semua yang berada di sana bersorak riuh.

"H-hey menjauh!" Sakura memundurkan wajahnya dan terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan siswa menyebalkan itu.

"Hm." Siswa itu hanya bergumam. Tangannya terangkat, " _Tadaima,_ Sakura." ucapnya dan perbuatannya itu -lagi- menjadi keriuhan yang menyaksikannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena perkataan pemuda itu. "S-siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"H-Hey siapa kau?!" Sakura terus berteriak namun pemuda itu menghilang saat berbelok. Saat ia akan mengejar, bel berbunyi dan perpaksa ia harus menunda mencari pemuda itu.

 **...**

Gaara duduk di kursinya dengan buku di meja yang sedang dibacanya. Bel berbunyi dan siswa mulai masuk berdatangan.

"Hey Gaara aku punya sesuatu."

Utakata datang dan duduk di kursi depan Gaara dengan badan berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam tanpa minat berpaling dari buku bacaannya.

"Kau akan menyesal." dengus Utakata karena Gaara yang sepertinya enggan menanggapinya.

"Yang selalu menyesal kan kau."

"Ini soal Sakura- _chan_." ujar Utakata dan benar saja Gaara langsung bereaksi jika mengenai adiknya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ini," Utakata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan kepada Gaara. "Sepertinya dia menyukai Sakura- _chan_."

Gaara terdiam namun sekilat iris jadenya mengkilat dengan rahang mengeras. Apa yang di tunjukan Utakata adalah foto adiknya dan seorang siswa yang jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Siapa siswa itu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Hey biarkan adikmu merasakan indahnya masa SMA. Kau itu harus membiasakan Gaara jangan selalu mengekangnya." ucap Utakata sekaligus menasehatinya.

Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan mengambil ponselnya mengirim pesan kepada adiknya.

"Dasar siscom." cibir Utakata melihat kelakuan Gaara jika sudah menyangkut adiknya dan bisa-bisa perang dunia terjadi lagi.

 **...**

Sakura mengetuk ruang Osis dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Alisnya mengeryit saat tidak ada tanda orang akan membukanya. Ragu menghampirinya karena pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar dan itu membuatnya semakin ragu untuk langsung masuk ruangan atau tidak.

"Shion aku..." suara Kakaknya terhenti dan itu semakin membuat Sakura penasaran. Memberanikan diri, Sakura mencoba mendorong pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Iris klorofilnya seketika terkejut dan kembali menarik diri mundur. Menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan setetes air mata melintasi pipinya dan dengan cepat ia usap kasar dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang di minta kedatangannya siang ini.

 **...**

Ino mengirim pesan dan mencoba menghubunginya berulang kali karena ia mengirim pesan ingin beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Dia pastinya cemas dan ia tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang apa yang di lihatnya tadi, apalagi ia dan Kakaknya menjalin hubungan. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Sakura menatap langit mendung dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dinding atap.

"Kenapa suasananya sangat nyaman saat ini." ujarnya dengan senyuman sendu.

"Karena hatimu sangat membutuhkan."

Perkataan seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak dan sontak menoleh ke samping kanannya. Siswa itu? Siswa yang membuatnya penasaran saat pagi tadi.

"K-kau? Siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menanyakan siapa sosok misterius itu.

Siswa dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menoleh dan berdiri. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok tepat di depan gadis yang masih tidak lepas menatapnya intens.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan alis mengeryit heran.

Sakura terdiam berusaha mengingat siapa yang ia kenali di masa lalu. Tapi ia hanya kenal dengan sahabat Kakaknya dan Ino. Jadi siapa dia?

Iris klorofilnya melihat sekali lagi, warna rambut, mata itu seperti tidak asing dan apa mungkin jika dia...

"N-neji- _kun?"_

Siswa itu mendengus dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura. "Otakmu lamban sekali."

Sakura terus mencerna kejadian ini, dan lagi ia terus menatap lekat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"B-benarkah kau?"

Menoleh, Neji menusuk pipi tembam gadis itu. "Memang siapa lagi teman lelakimu, eh?" dengus Neji dibarengi senyuman tipis.

Tidak menanya apa pun lagi, Sakura berhambur memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ini kau."

Tersenyum, Neji membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku sudah berjanji dan aku ingin menagih janjimu itu tapi, kelihatannya kau masih cengeng." ucap Neji dengan tangan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura memukul dada Neji membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Aku tidak cengeng." elak Sakura dengan dengusan kasar.

"Aku melihatmu termenung dan terlihat sedih, jika bukan cengeng itu apa namanya?"

"A-aku tidak cengeng."

"Terserah lah."

Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu Sakura pun bertanya tentang temannya ini.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sakura yang ingin tau kapan Neji kembali.

"Dua minggu yang lalu." jawab Neji dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku!" sewot Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sudah ke rumahmu tapi kau masuk sekolah asrama."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan memilih kembali diam.

"Dan akhirnya kau mengikutiku ke sini, eh?"

"Hn."

"Dasar."

"Bagaimana kabar Kakakmu?" Neji menanyakan tentang Kakak Sakura yang ia ketahui juga sekolah di sini.

"Dia sudah besar." jawab Sakura terdengar kesal dan asal.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"tanya Neji heran dan Sakura langsung berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "T-tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa dia tidak merestui kau punya pacar?" lagi Neji bertanya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"A-aku tidak punya pacar dan kami baik-baik saja." dengus Sakura entah kenapa sangat kesal mendengar tentang hubungan, dan mana mungkin ia mengatakan Kakakku itu kekasihku pada Neji.

 _"Souka_."

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran berganti. Bangun, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji. "Ayo ke kelas!" ajaknya.

Neji menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja, kelas kita berbeda." ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya? Dah Neji- _kun."_

Sakura pergi kembali ke kelasnya karena sekarang adalah ulangan Matematika dan bisa-bisa tamat riwayatnya jika melewatinya.

Pandangan Neji tidak lepas hingga sosok temannya itu menhilang di balik pintu. Menghela nafas, ia pun bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat sedih, Sakura." gumamnya yang benar-benar melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak murung.

 **...**

Gaara mengecek ponselnya berulang kali dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adiknya itu. Bukan kah ia sudah mengirim pesan kepadanya? Tapi tidak ada balasan atau kehadirannya dan itu membuatnya heran.

"Ini sudah selesai."

Shion memberikan sebuah map merah kepada Gaara dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Gaara yang memang sedang bersandar di dinding lorong sekaligus menunggu Shion membawa dokument yang akan di serahkan kepada kepala sekolah.

"Hn, ayo!" ajak Gaara yang langsung berjalan di ikuti Shion di sampingnya dengan sebuah dokument di tangannya.

Semua siswa terlihat berhamburan keluar kelas karena bel jam pelajaran akhir sudah berbunyi. Di sela perjalanannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, iris jade itu menjelajah mencari sosok yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin dia masih di atas karena kelasnya yang terletak di atas dan kebetulan ruangan yang akan di tujunya pun berada di lantai paling atas.

"Mencari siapa Gaara- _kun_?" tanya Shion yang bingung melihat Gaara yang memang seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Pertanyaan Shion tidak di jawab Gaara. Mereka berbelok menaiki tangga dan sangat ramai karena siswa kelas satu yang menuruni tangga.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok yang di carinya ada di depannya. Namun sosok itu tidak tersenyum atau pun menyapanya seperti biasanya. Ia menarik tangan temannya dan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

"Ada apa Gaara- _kun_?" tanya Shion saat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya pun mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Gaara.

"Sakura- _chan_!" panggil Shion dengan mengeraskan suaranya namun Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengarnya karena gadis itu langsung berbelok. "Dia tidak dengar ya."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat berikan ini Gaara- _kun_." Shion menepuk bahu Gaara dan memperlihatkan apa tujuan mereka.

Menghela nafas, Gaara mengangguk dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

 **...**

Malam yang dingin karena awan mendung masih nampak dan mulai turun rintik-rintik hujan yang nampak jelas jejaknya di kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sakura duduk di kafe asrama yang memang tersedia di sini. Semua sudah makan malam dan hanya beberapa yang masih di sini, termasuk Sakura yang duduk di meja samping jendela sendiri karena Ino kembali ke kamar untuk urusan yang ia yakini pasti menghubungi lelaki incarannya.

Menghela nafas, Sakura kembali meminum jus stroberry nya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya karena tau siapa yang bertanya kepadanya itu. Sosok itu lagi-lagi menatap Sakura bingung dan langsung duduk di depan Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini mendapat respon Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan." jawab Sakura seadanya dan itu semakin membuat pemuda di depannya heran.

"Katakan kepadaku!" pintanya agar Sakura mau bercerita namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh."

Gadis di depannya tidak nampak bahagia atau pun tersenyum jika saat bersamanya saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura -"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya aku tidak apa-apa Gaara- _nii_."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Gaara terdiam. Ia sangat yakin jika sesuatu terjadi kepada adiknya -kekasinya- ini, tapi jika dipaksakan juga tidak baik jika itu adalah Sakura.

"Baiklah." ucap Gaara yang menyerah menanyai lebih lanjut. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang memang ia tidak boleh tau dan Sakura belum siap menceritakan nya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Nafasnya berhembus perlahan dengan tangan yang meremas roknya. Ini sudah ia pikirkan sejak siang dan mungkin ini yang terbaik atau mungkin...

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini."

... tidak.

Sakura berujar pelan dan langsung bangun, berbalik berjalan dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Kekasihnya itu tanpa sempat pergi menyusul Sakura karena seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa kabar..."

Gaara mengeryit melihat siapa yang menghalanginya saat hal penting ini. Pemuda itu ia kenal saat bersama Sakura.

"... Gaara- _san_ ?"

 **TBC**

Nyicil sedikit-sedikit ya. Thanks buat yang sempat mampir ke fict gaje ini, sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **CKRG**

 **WRKT**


End file.
